Totalitarian AlfredxReaderxArthur
by Rubi Lynn
Summary: Reader insert. America adopts a totalitarian government. England declares war on America with the help of the Axis Powers. You are stuck in the middle of the war. Who will win?


Totalitarian

Your (H/C) hair whipped around with the strong wind that twisted through the streets you were walking through. Rain continued to pitter-patter on the rooftops of state run shops and restaurants and the homes with oppressed people sleeping inside. Your dominant hand tightened its grip on the state issued black trench coat that was attempting to shield you from the rain. In your other hand there was a black umbrella which was blocking the rain from your hair. Not that the way your looks matters at two in the morning on a Thursday. Where you were headed was the only thing that held importance at the present time.

Your (E/C) orbs looked both way across the street and took a deep breath as she headed across the potholed road. Your eyes landed on the large sign that loomed above the city like a watchtower looking over prisoners. The sign had a black backdrop and a pair of menacingly realistic eyes with the words: 'Big Brother is Watching' scrolled in ridiculously large print. Those signs were all over the city you had once loved and they gave you goose bumps each time you saw one. You hated what your town had turned into, but was worse was the entire country was like this. How could he let things get like this?

Every time you had asked him this question, he avoided you or changed the subject. He still did all of things he used to, but he wasn't letting you in anymore. He had become a guarded person and his country was now the same. Since things had taken this change, you wished you had never allied with him. He had kept you from all of your friends, even your closest friend Arthur. You walked up the grey rain drenched cement steps that led to the all too familiar deep blue door.

The door was not opened by him, but one of his bulky bodyguards that was dressed in all black. Instead of speaking to you, he simply looked at you and thrust a meaty hand at you. You inclined your head and looked to your coat pocket. You handed him a small card that resembled a driver's license. The man looked it over for a few seconds and gave it back to you. He stepped from the doorway, granting you entrance into the home.

You followed him down the dimly lit hallway and into the living room. There was a framed American flag that hung over the flat screen television, which was flashing with the bright colors of a video game. "(F/N), dude I'm glad you're here." Those familiar blue eyes made contact with your (E/C) ones and a smile crossed his face. He pressed the start button on his PlayStation 2 controller and set it on the lushly carpeted floor. Alfred walked over to her and pulled you into a quick hug.

If it would have been the past, he would have given you a tighter and longer hug But now he usually kept a distant between everyone else. Alfred wouldn't even go to the World Conference Meetings anymore. He was a country that had once been built upon unity, freedom and rebellion was all about order, nationalism and militarism. "You can take off your coat and put away your umbrella." He quickly flicked an index finger to the corner of the room, where a coat rack and umbrella stand was located.

You nodded slightly, closed the umbrella, put it in your indicated space and stripped off your coat. You placed it on the coat rack and took a seat next to Alfred. "If you want, you can play too." He muttered as he unpaused his game and continued to play. "That's quite alright, Alfred." You can sense that Alfred has tensed up beside you.

"Come on, dude. I know you love to play God of War." He had tensed his shoulders by now, yet he still continued to maneuver the onscreen character with ease. You took a deep breath and came to a final decision to say what was on your mind. "Alfred we need to talk about what has happened to your government." Now, you are scared that something bad might happen because of what you have just said.

Suddenly the two bodyguards bolted from their position at the front door and into the living room. They were heading towards you and you could feel your heart skip a beat. "Stop." Alfred took a hand from his controller and waved them off dismissively "Go back to your post until I say otherwise." Never before had you heard such cold hearted authority from America.

Part of you was afraid to meet his eyes when he paused the game and turned towards you. "Look at me." His voice was cold and sent chills of fear down your spine. Your (E/C) orbs forced themselves up to meet the blue eyes you had grown to fear. "There isn't a thing wrong with my government. You're silly to think that there is."

One of his hands was softly caressing your face, which sent tingles of pleasure and terror throughout your body. The sincerity in his intense stare had fooled many of the nations, but you refused to let it fool you. You were (C/N), you had been unheard of until five years ago and had been a help to the World Conference Meetings since then. "(F/N) do you have anything else to say?" His eyes searched yours for any defiance. "All I want is for you to open up to me."

At this the nation known as America, laughed in your face. "You already know so much about me, so why do I need to open up?" You were angry that he laughed at your pleading, you missed the old Alfred more than your freedom. "I want to help you out I want to restore you to the old America."

He stroked your cheek, causing you to tense under the tingling feeling he left. "I'm still the same old America, things have changed for the better." You couldn't help, but smile when he twirled a lock of you hair as he spoke. "With all these new changes I've been able to keep my people and your people safe." Alfred smiled softly at you and kissed you tenderly, it was the first time he had done so in six months.

Meanwhile, Arthur was to put it lightly having a break down. He was sitting on the floor, staring into the tea in which broken glass rested in. The nation of England had been attempting to enjoy his afternoon tea, but he thought of you being stuck with America. That was when Arthur snapped, he hadn't seen or heard from you in nearly a year and a half. All he wanted to do was hold you in his arms and that know that you were safe and sound. As his reflection in the tea stared back up at him, Arthur came to the conclusion that he was going to declare war on America.

You jumped a few feet from your seat on the floor when a shrill siren broke the silence in the American's living room. "No, no this cannot be happening." Alfred grabbed your hand and began to pull you to the basement stairs. His eyes were wide, which frightened you because he had never looked that scared (even when you two watched horror movies together.) "What exactly is happening?" You could hear the terror and the curiosity in your own voice.

Alfred told you to sit on the floor and locked the steel door behind you. "Someone declared war on me and from the sound of the alarm it was England." Your heart dropped when you heard the word 'England'. How could he be so stupid? America would destroy him, you had seen the major improvements in the military. If Arthur went through with war and got hurt, it would be all your fault.

When you heard soft snores escaping from the sleeping form that was Alfred you tip-toed into another part of the room. Your eyes took in all that was around you, there were machines and monitors everywhere. In front of these there was a sleek black rolling chair which you decided to take a seat in. A red ray emitted from the monitor in front of your face. There was a vibrating sensation in the pit of you stomach as is scanned over you. Now you knew what this was.

This ray was scanning you for identification and compared to your technology, this was completely barbaric. Your country of (C/N) was extremely technologically advance by 4,000 years to be exact. Most of the other nations didn't believe you, but as soon as they visited your country they saw the truth. You had acquired this technology from aliens. When you had hit your 96th birthday, they had arrived and presented you with future technology. Every 100 years they would come back with technology that you had not yet developed. In all of this time you could never discover why they did it.

In the present, there was nothing that the other countries had that you own country didn't have at one point. Since you were allied with America, the scanner verified you as trustworthy and allowed you access to it. You looked through the contraption's programming data to see what kind of programs it held besides a scanner. As you searched, you found that there were plenty of programs that you could have fun with. You scrolled down the page with the circular mouse built into the desk. Finally you found what you had been looking for and were surprised at who you could contact.

England examined the other nations before him and wished he would have been able to recruit more allies. He had only been able to recruit Germany, Italy and Japan as well. Arthur was close to starting their meeting when he heard a high pitch beeping and turned on his heel. He walked to the back room of his office and opened the door. Arthur stared at the machine as it scanned over him. "(F/N)!"

You were smiling like an idiot when Arthur appeared on the monitor. "Don't be so loud or you'll wake him." You wanted to say a million things to him, but had to get to the important stuff first. "Alright it is so wonderful to see you." He was smiling like an idiot as well. "You too, now let's talk about this war business."

As the other nations squished together in the small room, you let a rare laugh escape your lips. On another one of your monitors there was a layout of the United States with all of its weakest areas highlighted. "Ludwig, please tell me that your army is ready for mobilization." A lock of you hair fell from behind your ear as you worked about on the other monitors. Your fingers cascaded across the keyboard in seemingly graceful movements. "Vell, not really but it can be ready vith one phone call."

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck, nervous that you would yell at him. "are you kidding me? Of all the nations, I thought you would have a mobilized military." You snarled a bit at the older nation. His head hung in shame and he headed off to make preparations. "Now, please tell me the rest of you have a ready military?"

Kiku nodded, making you smile because someone had come prepared. "Arthur, Feliciano?" Your left eyebrow raised in curiosity and your (E/C) eyes blazed with anger. "N-no bella.." Feliciano's eyes drifted to the floor, obviously ashamed. "Go catch up with Germany so he can help you."

"Before you shout at me, I already have everything ready." Arthur smiled ever so slightly at you. "Such a savior, England." You laughed and looked into his emerald eyes through the monitor. "(F/N)-san, I am going to go help Ludwig-san and Feliciano-san if that is okay with you." You inclined your head, giving the nation permission to leave.

Once Japan had left, England walked farther into the room and closed the door behind him. "Its my fault you're in this situation. You know that right?" You shook your head, being where you were was your own fault. In your eyes, you were to one to blame, after all you had fallen in love with Alfred on your own. "It is my fault, my insults to America fueled his becoming a totalitarian nation."

Again you shook your head in disbelief. "I fell in love with Alfred of my own accord. I knew the consequences." Arthur closed his eyes and thought about something. "(F/N)I-" You smacked the side of the monitor when the screen turned black. "Babe, how could you just betray me like that..?"

There was nothing to do but turn around, your heart was beating violently against your chest. "Hey Al, what's up?" You smiled sweetly and met his baby blues. "Don't you play coy with me, (F/N)." He pulled you from your seat and logged back into the contraption. His hands were quick across the vast keyboard.

"Were you two sleeping together?" He asked as he clicked away at several things. "What?" You backed against the wall, creating as much space as you could between you two. "You heard me now answer my fucking question." You flinched at the swear, normally Alfred wouldn't talk to you like that.

"No Alfred, I haven't even seen him in a year and a half." He was now standing in front of you, anger in his eyes. "I don't…I just don't understand you. I keep you safe and protected. You repay me by sharing confidential information with the enemy." Alfred put his hands on the walls to either side of you.

His eyes traced every feature of your body. He seemed to be drinking the vision of you into his memory. Before you knew it, Alfred's lips were pressed to yours. The sensation was so rare, that it was like a gift that you gladly took. "Babe, let's watch a movie." He took you hand and pulled you to another section of the panic room.

"What's with the hesitation (F/N)? Don't you want to watch a movie?" He turned on the TV, put a DVD in and pressed play. "Are you mad at me?" You reluctantly took a seat next to him. He kept his eyes on the television screen, watching the previews.

You watched the screen with him, feeling for a second like it was like old times. "I'm trying not to be angry with you, that's why we are watching a movie." His voice monotonous, that's how you knew he wasn't going to be touching you for a while. This news was partly good and partly bad because you knew that after a few days you'd be yearning for his touch. Since you had gotten together, it seemed that Alfred had always had that affect on you. That had proven to be a bad thing.

"No, no, no!" Arthur shouted and stared at the screen with desperation in his green orbs. "Why couldn't that twit have kept that hero complex of his instead becoming this way?" He asked aloud, not remembering that he was alone. Suddenly a soft series of beeps emanated from one of the other monitors in the room. A couple of papers came from the bottom of it.

"What in the ruddy hell are these?" Arthur picked them up and looked over the information they held. "Well, we are in luck my friends." He waved the papers with a smile on his face. He placed the papers on the table that Ludwig, Feliciano and Kiku were sitting at. Each on of them took a paper and read over it in interest.

"Zhese papers are a miracle. Ve are luck zhat (F/N) has access to zhis information. Too bad she'll probably be killed in zhe war." Ludwig didn't even think about how Arthur would take hearing that. Arthur stared at him with wide eyes, feeling a bit disconnected. He knew the other nation was sure as hell right.


End file.
